For the Last time
by Aihsatan-Ellimac
Summary: Chapter 5 and 6 is on! Please Give reviews. Can love conquer all..? Read on to find out.
1. For the last time

**A/N: My first ever written fanfic dated February 9****th**** of the year 2009. (er..I actually wrote this in a old notebook) I wrote this multi chapter fanfic with all the love and appreciation from one of my favorite fanfic couple, Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol. I just love the both of them, in my own opinion both of their personality suit each other,,(kya! Moe moe..) ehem.. I hope everyone world appreciate and like this . This is so special to me. Please review this after. Arigatou gozaimasu..! ^_^ *bows head***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of their characters. All thanks and praises for Clamp.**

**Now on with the fanfic story.. hajime! **

**First chapter: " For the last time.. "**

**Brief summary: They both realized that their marriage was all a big mistake. Divorcing their marriage were the only option left. What would happen next? Read on please..**

"We should end this now. Those 2 years of sadness must end now." Tomoyo stated as she face him both eyes directly at him. She wanted to say words that would not make it painful and rude to him. She never wanted to hurt him, for the last time.

"There's no other choice but for us to end this marriage, it will never gonna work. " she added with modesty and calmness in every word that came from her lips.

Eriol just eyed her with such sincere eyes and slowly sighed.

" I certainly agree with you things are not going well for the both of us. I' m afraid that we should just end this marriage." He said still looking at her, not shifting his gaze from her. "

" We were not able to attain happiness for the past two years, if we continue this relationship we would just end up hurting ourselves rather than resolving the conflicts that we both have. " he added.

Silence filled the air.

And suddenly she shifted her gaze to her side, opposite from where she could sight him.

" I'll have my lawyer arrange everything. It will probably not long enough to settle all this. We already have a mutual decision; I guess it is more than enough. " she said while looking outside the beautiful scenery from the large window. Not attempting to look back at him.

" That's already fine with me. I would also talk to my legal counselor about this matter. " He said while a sound of a clock ringing was heard, reverberating.

"We should probably take some rest now. It will be a long day tomorrow. " he said while slowly exiting himself from the door, his hands now on the door knob.

" I will sleep in the guest room. I'll pack my things tonight and by tomorrow morning I'll go to my house." he added while slowly turning the knob to open the door.

" Good night then. " she said.

" Good night." He replied and suddenly the door closed.

Tomoyo stood still. Not moving any muscle in her body. Both her eyes looking outside at the window, her eyes gazing at the night sky. She doesn't feel any guilt or sadness. Nor happiness from what had just happened.

" Weird. " Was the only word that came out from her. Sadness has not touched her heart. Her whole being was fine with it. No regrets.

He opened the door of the guest room. Slowly he came in. The whole room was lighted by the moon outside the window. He did not mind opening the lights anymore. He slump himself on the bed. Facing the ceiling both eyes pinned there.

Strange. Weird. That's what he is feeling right now. An unfamiliar emotion starts to grow within him. It is neither satisfaction nor guilt. He just feels fine.

Slowly he had the urge to close his eyes. His body and breathing suddenly became relaxed. And then he started to dream. It was a good dream, he smiled.

Tomoyo woke up early than the usual. She didn't fell asleep that night, it never became an option. She spend the night looking at the moon outside her bedroom window, alone. All in her thoughts that tomorrow is going to be a new day for her.

After putting some light make up on she hastily changed her night dress to her everyday clothes. Due to the fact that she woke up early and can never go back to sleep. She must spend her early morning hours with proper use. A sudden idea came upon her mind.

She already knew what she has to do at the moment. She hurriedly walked at the small hallway just a few corners from her bedroom. A big door can be seen at the end. She began to trace the hallway and when she got to the door she suddenly stop. Looking at the wooden structure an urge to open the door came to her. Slowly she turned the knob, it open.

A certain someone surprised her upon opening the door.

Eriol was in there holding a book in his hand.

" You're early.." he said.

" Hai, I can't sleep last night.." She said while slowly entering the room filled with lots and lots of books.

" You're early as well.." she said while slowly walking through a shelf abundant with books that was carefully organized. Her hands slowly caressing ever piece of it.

" I had to, there are a lot of things that I should carefully organize. " he said while slowly putting the book in his hands right back to its shelf.

" I definitely agree with that. " she said while slowly turning her head to look at him. There gazes met.

" Including half of the books here in this library it would probably take you a whole day to organize. Don't worry I'll just have these books delivered to your house" she added with a smile on her lips.

" Thank you very much I most certainly appreciate that.." he said while slowly walking to her.

Now both of them facing each other a sudden silence filled the cold morning air.

" Tomoyo.." he said with a most gentle tone and slowly held her right hand.

" Hai.." she replied looking at the hand that was holding her and back to his face.

" Tomoyo.. I just wanted to thank you for everything for the very last time.." he said with humbleness, utmost care and appreciation with each and every word.

Tomoyo just stood still looking at him, listening to him, for the last time.

"Even we had a lot of conflicts and arguments in the past 2 years of our marriage still I can remember delightful and cheerful moments that we had spend and shared together… And those moments are precious and memorable and most certainly are the best.." he added while he slowly caress Tomoyo's hand, ' Such soft hands ' he thought.

Tomoyo was startled by his sudden move, but keeping that aside all that she can feel right now was nothing but utmost care and gratefulness from Eriol which made her feel happy and delighted as well.

He placed her hands on his chest just on top of the place where his heart is.

" I'm sorry for not being a good husband that I knew you had dreamed of. And most of all thank you for staying by my side in those moments which I felt empty and lonely. Your patience, concern and understanding I appreciate them all. And lastly, for just being there was certainly what I needed.. " he continued with his hand on her hand. And from there all that he saw from her was abundant sadness. He can tell that she at any moment now will cry but knowing her, he knew that she would never gonna show it to him.

She felt numbness from her body. Suddenly she was speechless. She never expected such words from him. A sudden urge to cry from this moment came into her. She composed herself. She never wanted Eriol to feel guilty about their situation now. She can't cry in front of him, not now. She smiled.

His eyes suddenly widen. He saw it. A smile was now being seen on her lips. He felt hurt.

Suddenly she speaks.

" Eriol.. I should be the one to say that. I should be the one to thank you. You became the most understanding and supportive husband I had ever had. You were there in times that I felt useless.."

Suddenly she stops.

She breathed. It is starting to be painful to her. She never wanted a perfect husband. All that she wanted was to be loved at the first place. And Eriol had already done it in those 2 years. She was loved.

She continued. And now surely without stopping. She can do it, she can say it. For the last time.

" You loved me. You cared for me. All those things that you have done for me. I appreciate it. Those words of compliment, admiration. For saying that I'm beautiful and strong.. " she said while grabbing Eriol's hands placing it as well in her heart.

" Thank you for being there.. Thank you for being a good husband.." she added.

Sadness suddenly lingered the air.

Painful. Agonizing. Silence conquered the whole room.

Eriol cupped Tomoyo's cheeks with his free hand. He caressed it. The soft and pinkish cheeks of the woman he fell in love with since high school.

" You deserve to be happy. A beautiful and endearing lady like you really deserve it. I would truly be happy to see you with that person someday in the future. You are should be loved and cared.." he said still holding her with care and respect.

His words, those words that came to him. Tomoyo knew it already. The time has come. A time for farewell.

" Same for you.. You really deserve happiness. You had experienced sadness for a very long time. I would also be happy to see you with a woman you truly deserve. A woman who would love, care and most importantly the one who could end up your loneliness. You're a lovable person Eriol " She said and suddenly a warm droplet of water flowed through her eyes, in her pinkish cheeks.

She cried, silently.

He wiped it with his hands. He felt sad for her, for them. There relationship started smoothly and suddenly it ended up hurting both of them inside.

Slowly he held her chin delicately and placed a light and soft kiss on her pink lips, Tears flowed from her eyes.

She heard a car engine starting. She looked outside the window. She saw his car moved its way to the gate. She didn't look away. For the last time, she pinned her eyes to the parting car outside.

The gate closed. It banged.

And suddenly she felt her eyes crying for him, for the last time.

^_^ **OWARI…!**

**A/N: Wow!... Was the only thing that I can say for now. I gave my whole heart and soul for this. This story had so much revisions already.. hehe.. I really wanted to improve my skills. Anyway I'm sorry for the imperfections. I know that my grammar and spellings are not quite good, but I tried. (quite a short chapter..ne?)I made it with a lot of sad emotions. I truly wanted you guys to cry for them. I cried.**

**This story still has a long journey to take.. 5 chapters was the only limit. I knew some of you would get bored if I would make it longer,,hehe..**

**I can't say any spoilers.. Because the next chapter will be a blast..!**

**Sore ja minna.. Tsuzuku ne..**

**P.S.**

**Please review, no flames please.. Spare me..**

**Gotta park my pen..for now..**

**With love,**

**AIHSATAN ELLIMAC.**


	2. Missing you

**A/N: Hisashiburi minna.. tadaima! A brand new chapter coming our way..(whew!) Can't wait.. This next chapter is definitely going to be a blast.. I'll definitely give everything for this once again. I knew the feeling of disappointment when a certain story has not passed my excitement. That's why I am definitely going to give my very best.. Ganbarimasu..!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its magnificent characters. All the love and praises to Clamp.**

**On with the 2****nd**** chapter.. Hajime!**

**Second Chapter: " Missing You.. "**

**Brief Summary: 5 years had already gone by since the very day in which Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa became simply Tomoyo Daidouji once again. A sudden strange emotion filled her heart. She is standing in a place for both of them were once special. When she turns her head she sees someone. Who would it be? Read on to find out more.**

5 years had passed. 26 year old Tomoyo Daidouji, formerly Mrs. Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa, Now a co-owner of one of the best pastry and cake shop in all Tomoeda. Living her best life with her beloved cousin and co-owner Mrs. Sakura Kinomoto-Li. (A/N: hai! Sakura and Syaoran are married and now are blessed with a lovely 8 year old daughter named Nadeshiko KInomoto Li, a cheerful and energetic child just like her parents..hehe..)

Syaoran is currently a College professor, teaching at the same school Sakura's father was teaching and of the same subject as well, archeology. Both the son-in-law and father-in-law do excavations together.

' Cherry blossom cakes ' was the name of the store, with a huge sakura flower as a trademark outside.

" What a lovely day, isn't it? " Sakura inquired looking at Tomoyo who is busy with putting icing in the chocolate chiffon cake.

" Hai.. Truly a lovely day it is. How's Syaoran-kun? " Tomoyo asked while carefully arranging harden sakura flower petal icings on the now chocolate covered cake.

" Very busy as usual, everyday he spends lots of hours studying his lectures and excavations." She sighed in worry.

" I remember otousan doing the same back then I'm very worried because he doesn't get enough hours of sleep and food to eat when he is working.." She added.

" Shimpai shinaide, Sakura-chan. I know Syaoran-kun would not make you and Nadeshiko-chan worried. You know how caring he is in regards of you two.." Tomoyo said tapping Sakura's shoulder, easing her beloved cousin's worries.

" I guess so.. Tokorode Tomoyo-chan how's your blind date the other day.." Sakura asked with curiosity in her words, looking at Tomoyo waiting for answers.

Looking at Sakura she already knew that her cousin would not stop until she tells her the truth.

Tomoyo sighed.

" I rejected it. " She said.

Sakura just blinked. She was startled by her cousin's statement. The blind date Sonomi Daidouji offered was rejected. She knew how Tomoyo's mother wanted everything her way, especially for her only daughter.

" I told mother that I would never gonna entertain any blind dates and suitors anymore. I'm tired of it. " She said.

Tomoyo stopped and looked at Sakura.

" And mostly men from those blind dates didn't passed my standards." She added.

" Sou ka. Naruhodo ne.. So Tomoyo-chan what kind of man do you prefer for a date then?" Sakura inquired looking at her with more curiosity than before.

Tomoyo was suddenly taken aback by Sakura's sudden question. ' What kind of man do I like? ' she thought. And suddenly a picture of a handsome dark blue haired and cerulean eyed English young man with glasses suddenly pops out her mind. And suddenly she doesn't have the courage to answer Sakura's question, she gently shook her head.

Sakura just looked at her cousin's face with concern. She already knew what's on Tomoyo's mind right now.

" Would you want to send him a card or a personalized letter? I'll have Syaoran send it for you. I knew he still has communications with him." Sakura asked still looking concern for Tomoyo.

"Daijoubu da yo, Sakura-chan. That would be nice but I guess it's unnecessary. It's not about pride or guilt. It's just that I wanted fate to decide for the both of us.." Tomoyo stated. Feeling of gladness by the honesty her words are saying.

" But still for another time I wanted to see him once again.." Tomoyo added while looking at Sakura smiling.

Meanwhile at the _**Tomoeda elementary school.**_

" It's nice to see you again. It's been a long time. How are you now? Terada-sensei inquired to the young 26 year old blue haired cerulean eyed English man in front of him.

" It's good to see you too Terada-sensei. Indeed it's been quite a very long time. 5 years it has been since we last saw each other.." The blue haired English man said while looking at his former elementary teacher and now would become his co-teacher.

" Hiiragizawa-kun, It is truly a surprise to know that you've ended up becoming a teacher as myself. It truly suits you. Intelligent and talented persons like you is needed in a profession like this.. " Terada-sensei added.

" Thank you for the compliment sensei. I really appreciate it.." Eriol answered.

" Let's go to the class that you will be assigned to. The children is probably waiting for you.." Terada-sensei said while leading Eriol to his assigned class.

_5:00 p.m., __**Cherry blossom cake shop**_

" Would you be alright if I left you here just by yourself.? " Tomoyo asked as she unties her apron.

" Hai.. I'll be alright. Syaoran would be coming from work and also Nadeshiko is here with me so don't worry.." Sakura said reassuring Tomoyo.

" Okay, If you say so. I'm sorry if I have to go. Mother is having some important guests coming and needs my help.." Tomoyo said putting the apron in hand on the counter table and slowly exiting the door.

" It's alright. You better hurry now. You know how Aunt Sonomi panics whenever some things are not in place.. Bye.. Mata ashita.." Sakura said waving her hands for goodbye.

" Bye bye Aunt Tomoyo.." the little girl Nadeshiko said while waving her hands as well.

"Bye.." Door shutting.

" Okaasan, I hope Aunt Tomoyo would smile again just like before she seems to be very sad lately.." Nadeshiko said while slowly eating a slice of strawberry fruit cake in front of her.

" I hope so too.. I miss her smiles.." Sakura said while caressing her child at the back..

" By the way okaasan, There is a new teacher at school but he is just going to be a substitute for a teacher on leave. He said he is from England. He is quite handsome too and probably the same age as otousan. He has a very difficult surname..

Hiira..Hiira.." the girl said struggling from the last syllables of her teacher's name.

"From England.. Hiira.. don't tell me It's Eriol Hiiragizawa…" Sakura said startled by the child's sudden statement.

" Yes that's it..! Eriol Hiiragizawa it is.." said the child happily.

"Eriol's here. Eriol's back. Tomoyo..!"

_**Penguin Park**_

' Sadness. No. Emptiness. Probably. ' those were the words that were playing on Tomoyo's mind as she trace her way to the lovely and memorable Penguin Park.

She stops at the very center of the park where the big penguin figure is located. She draws herself closer to the figure. She reminisce every memory she, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol had shared in the very place that she is now standing.

The Cherry blossom trees of spring. The fresh summer breeze and cicadas at the warm night in summer. The orange-brown leaves blown by the wind and scattered in autumn. And the cold pure white snow of winter. All season, all the time they were there, sharing happy memories together.

Suddenly she felt heavy on her eyes. She felt heavy as well on her heart. She grabs her chest. It is painful inside. Like thousands of needles piercing her within. And suddenly warm droplets of water came down her eyes flowing on her cheeks continuously.

Strange emotions conquered Tomoyo's being, deeply unexplainable in words. But one thing she knew. She can comprehend why she is feeling this kind of emotion inside.

" Eriol.." she whispered almost liked a cry.

And suddenly a sudden familiar voice she heard from behind.

" Tomoyo..!" He said, calling her name.

Tomoyo turned her head, shocked. And suddenly her eyes were conquered by the bright color in comparison of the _sky_.

Blue. Ao.

She continued to shed tears. Uncontrollable, as her eyes stared at his face.

**^_^ OWARI..!**

**A/N: 2****nd**** chapter over. What do you think? Did you like it.? I made revisions in most parts , I tried my best to describe every event in it. Gomen for the improper use of grammars and spellings. Look out for the next chapters. I'll make it more exciting, mind blowing, and romantic. ( I hope I can do it.. *crosses fingers*)**

**Kami-sama will definitely give me strength. No spoilers again. Hehe..**

**P.S. **

**Reviews please, criticisms are welcome.**

**Till next time.. Tsuzuku ne..**

**AIHSATAN ELLIMAC….( long hair love..!)**


	3. Love through time

**A/N: Minna, I was so overwhelmed by your reviews. Keep it coming, it inspires me to write more. And because of that I will continue the 3****rd**** part of the much awaited fanfic story of Eriol and Tomoyo. They surely look good together , ne?**

**I'll strive to make this story much exciting. More tears and emotions will be inserted so please strive to prepare your selves.**

**On with the fic.. Hajime.!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura all credited to Clamp.**

**3****rd**** chapter title: Love through time**

**Brief summary: After 5 years they met again, would they pursue the love that is longing in their hearts? Read on to find**__**out. Reviews please!**

" Tomoyo..!" a familiar voice called out from behind.

Startled she turned her head and all she saw and conquered her sight are the color of the sky. Her eyes continued to shed tears.

Blue. Ao.

' If this is a dream I would never want to wake up again..!' she thought as the figure in front her moved towards her. She stared at him; she wanted her eyes to look at him. Wishing and hoping that this dream would never end.

" Tomoyo.." once again he called out softly more gentle than before. He was now closer to her, facing her with his most gentle stares.

" E..Eriol.." she said almost like a whisper. She gazes at him from head to toe, almost like she was still not convinced by the presence of this young man.

" Hisashiburi.." he said while he gently wipe away the tears on her cheeks. She just stood there, looking at the hand on her cheeks feeling the gentleness with his fingers.

" It has been a long time, I was hoping that I will see you again now that I'm here in Tomoeda." He paused while he continues to wipe her pinkish cheeks.

" But it seems that our meeting was a bit in a bad timing. Are you feeling well? Is something wrong? What happened..?" he continued to ask as he stared at her, his eyes and voice filled with worry for the lady in his sight.

" I'm fine.. It seems that the wind somehow made my eyes shed tears.." she replied as she slowly shifted her gaze to her side wanting to hide her face from him.

She felt a bit of happiness from her heart. Seeing him now made her feel different, her sadness faded unconsciously. She composed herself not wanting the young man in front him to notice the immediate difference from her.

Slowly she urges herself to face him once again. She wanted to look at him once more. She had missed him so much.

She pinned her eyes to his.

' He has changed physically, he looks much mature now than before but still his gentleness flows. His cerulean and beautiful eyes hidden in his glasses, his nose, his pink cheeks and his soft lips.. He is still him, the man that I missed to see for over five years..' she thought as she little by little realized how much she missed him in those past years. 

A sudden warm and gentle wind blew. His fragrance conquered her senses.

' His scent is the same as ever.. ' she thought as a sudden sensation inside her starts to develop.

Seeing him made her miss him more.

He suddenly sighed in relief.

" Yukata.. I was so worried that something had happened.." he said with ease from his voice. He was so worried about her. He saw a bench nearby and courtly he escorted her to sit. She nods in approval.

She sat there silently waiting for him. Eriol insisted to get her something to drink; he goes to a nearest vending machine.

She still can't believe about the moment that came to her. She suddenly blushed when she recall her embarrassing appearance in front him.

' Tomoyo, you must composed your self…' she said to her self while she grabs a pocket mirror from her bag.

She saw her reflection from the mirror. Her eyes were a bit swollen from crying. And suddenly she saw Eriol return, in his hands 2 cans of tea from the vending machine.

He sat beside her. He opens one of the cans and gently hand in over to her.

She smiles.

" Arigatou.." she said and gently grabs it from his hands. Slowly she sips and silently swallows the liquid to her mouth.

' It taste different..' she thought as she slowly looks at him.

It was just an ordinary drink that usually she buys. But now it made her realized a sudden difference from its taste.

No, it was not the drink itself. It was her. She was the one who is different from before.

She pinned once again her gaze to him.

It was because of this young man that made her feel the sensations inside her.

Happiness. Contentment.

Just being with him made her feel satisfied with her life.

Silence filled the air. The wind continues to blow. The leaves dance with it.

It was such good scenery in her eyes. And with his presence by her side made it more appealing for her to watch.

Moments later he speaks.

" Syaoran told me that you and Sakura are both co-owning a cake shop.." he said staring at her.

" Hai..!" she replied returning his gaze from her. Feeling a bit awkward from him.

" Knowing you, Baking such delicacies are your specialty.. I remember the time you baked a delicious strawberry fruit cake for our 1st wedding anniversary, it was the best cake I have ever tasted. Just thinking about it makes me feel famish.." he replied enthusiastically. He was surely happy recalling the past moments with her.

She smiled. She felt happiness.

It was the first time from those five years that she recalled happy moments with him.

He saw her smiling towards him, he felt contented inside. He missed those small talks they both usually had in the past five years.

The same with her it was his first smile. No fake smiles anymore, he can't pretend from her.

Right now at this very moment with her his true nature began to come out from his system, a true and genuine happiness.

Thus seeing her made him act like that? No, being with her made him self revert back to his self, his true hidden self.

While talking to her he began to gently scan the presence of the beautiful lady from his sight.

' Still the same, a bit mature but still her innocence had remain in her face.. Her silky black mane, her sincere and beautiful amethyst eyes, those eyes that would always show concern whenever you are stared at, and her soft warm and pink lips that I have been longing to kiss over the past years..' he thought with so much adoration from the presence of his 'angel'.

Thinking about her furthermore made him feel lonely. It made him miss her more than before.

Everything about her he truly loved and adored. No word could express how much he was waiting for this day. And now that it finally came there is no turning back, He must do something to make it last not just now but forever.

_Forever_. That was the word that is playing in Eriol's mind now. He must make this last forever, for his happiness.

" Eriol, How are you now?" She suddenly inquired.

She likes talking to him and now she would like to start a conversation with him. To even a bit of those five years with no conversation would fade away.

" A bibliophile like before. Books had been my companion and my only life in those five years. I can't live without them." He replied while a short laugh came out from him.

It made her laugh as well. Both are evidently at ease with each other.

" What about you..? Aside from the cake shop what are the things you are busy at?" he asked while he comfortably sit his back from the bench.

" Me, nothing complicated I guess. Aside from baking and cooking, all my free time is occupied by painting and reading." She paused as she saw him comfortably listening to each and every word she says. She smiled.

" I am now fascinated with children's books, Sakura was the one who introduce it to me. It was because of Nadeshiko-chan, their daughter." she replied with enthusiasm with every word.

" Well that is very nice to hear coming from you. I was also fascinated with children now, I suppose." He said.

" Really.. that's nice." She replied.

" I forgot to mention, but I'm teaching kids at school now. At Tomoeda elementary, I saw Sakura's daughter there, I believe she belongs to my class as well. I'm teaching history." He said with confidence in him looking at her.

From there he saw her, a bit shocked with his sudden statement. He smiled.

" Hontou..? That is very nice to hear. I remember you telling me that teaching kids at school has been one of your dreams. It will suit you very well. I am glad that it did came true.. I'm happy for you.." she answered with overflowing happiness with her last words.

Suddenly Eriol looks at his watch.

_6:00 p.m._

' It is this late already..' he thought and a sudden idea came to him.

" Ano.. Tomoyo, are you free right now? Would you prefer.. coming with me for a cup of tea.. at my house? If that is okay with you?" he asked with hope and anticipation in him.

" Ano.. actually.." she replied when she recall that she was at that moment had to do something important.

Suddenly her phone rings.

She hurriedly grabs it inside her bag.

Onscreen. 'Hahaue' (Mother)

' Hahaue is calling.. Oh no, I completely forgot about her..' she thought as she answered her phone.

" Hahaue..! I'm sorry I forgot about it. Don't worry I'll be on my way now." She answered with a bit of anxiety on her words.

On the other line. At the Daidouji residence.

" Tomoyo-chan, gomen nasai.. My guest won't be arriving now. They've cancelled it for another meeting. I'm truly sorry to bother your precious time, I know that you are busy right now.." Sonomi Daidouji answered.

Tomoyo felt happy about it. It seems like _fate_ does its magic right at this moment

" Don't worry, It's okay. Just call me anytime you need me, Hahaue" Tomoyo answered as she slowly presses the cancel button on her phone.

She slowly returns her phone to her bag.

She slowly gazes at the young man beside her.

He was listening to her. Silently looks at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

" I guess.. Drinking tea right now would probably the only option for me to do.." she said slowly looking at him wanting to see his reaction.

Slowly he stood up, gently offered his hand to her to stand up.

She grabs it. Slowly she entangles her hand to his.

And from then, they continue their conversation while walking the path directing towards Eriol's mansion.

Happiness evident from their faces. This was a moment to be cherished for the both of them.

That was the moment they have been waiting for. It was the moment which was a gift of _fate_.

**Owari!**

**A/N: gomen nasai! *bows head* **

**I hope even just a bit I made justice for them. I tried my best. I hope you all liked it.**

**Watch out for the next chapter.**

**Please continue with the reviews. Onegai shimasu!**


	4. Kismet: Gift of Fate

**A/N: Minna, I'm so sorry if it took a month after I publish this chapter I was not satisfied with it, but now at least a bit I am confident to bring you the 4****th**** chapter of this story..**

**I hope you would liked it.. I tried my best to give justice to it..**

**Thank you so much for reading this story, I was so happy..**

**Well then on with the story..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.**

**4****th**** Chapter Title: Kismet**

**Brief Summary: He's back, she's happy. Would this bring them back together? Do both of them feel the same? Read on to find out.**

She was a bit weary.

She never anticipated that this night would be extraordinary.

What she was wishing for finally came, to see him once again.

It was like a dream.

She looks at him beside her; she eyes the hand that he was holding her.

' So warm..' she thought to her self, she was glad.

Fate does its magic.

She believes that it was a gift from fate.

Destiny had allow them to see each other again, for a long time of 5 years here they are side by side holding each other's hand, together trailing the way, hoping that it could lead them to a new future.

It was a cold night.

But she does not feel cold, with him holding her she feels warm.

The feeling was mutual to him.

He felt contented at the moment he saw her.

And now being with her, holding her he felt the urge to not let her go.

It took him 5 years to have the courage to fly back to Japan.

He took the opportunity to be a substitute teacher just to have the reason to be here.

He was so delighted by it.

Fate is magical.

Though he knows it by heart, being the so called most powerful magician, still it overwhelms him.

He gently rubs his hand to her, scribbling invisible circles to her skin.

' Soft and warm..' he thought.

It was a first in over 5 years to be able to feel her once again.

He was happy she didn't even resist in holding her, her hand.

Just a few more steps she saw the gate from Eriol's mansion.

" At last were here.." he said looking at her enthusiastically.

She smiles.

Still holding her hand he opens the gate, and gently trails her inside.

She was greeted by the lovely garden in front.

' It is still the same..' she thought while slowly following Eriol towards the wooden front door.

As they went inside she felt warmer, at the corner she saw the fireplace was lighted.

He gently offered to take off Tomoyo's coat, she nod in approval.

" I'll prepare tea.." he said while he trail his way towards the kitchen.

She went to the big living room.

She never thought she would again be given a chance to come to his mansion.

She still felt that everything is just a dream.

She saw Eriol's red velvet chair at the center of the room.

She slowly come towards it, and gently caresses it with her fingers.

And then she went to the other details of the room.

Carefully examining every piece situated on it.

After a while, she decided to sit in front of the fire place.

She just loves the warmth emanating from it.

She heard steps, she saw Eriol in hand a tray with their tea and baked goodies.

Carefully he sat beside her and placed the tray in front.

He hand her a cup of hot chamomile tea.

" Thank you.." she said as she slowly sips from the cup.

" Everything looks the same.. Nothing has really change in here.." she continued as she slowly looks at their surrounding.

" I really tried to look it the same as it was 5 years ago.. When I flew to England, I had Syaoran take care of this mansion for me.." he replied looking at her.

" I see, he did a pretty good job.." she answered.

" I definitely agree to that.." he said.

And silence suddenly filled the air, which made Tomoyo notice that something was missing.

" By the way, where's Nakuru-san and Spinel-san..?" she inquired looking at him.

" They both missed Japan so much, they were probably out right now, wandering all over the place.." he said smiling at her.

" I see.." she replied as slowly his sudden words registered to her.

' Their out, which means.. We are alone here by ourselves..' she thought as suddenly she felt hotness coming out from her cheeks.

She felt something building from her stomach area.

She tried to compose her self by the sudden idea.

' It is not the time to be conscious by this sudden situation..' she continued to think as she slowly noticed that her companion beside her is looking at her.

' She is still the same, the adorable Tomoyo..' he thought as he just gave her his most chaste smile.

' Stop smiling like that, I feel I would be pulled to you..' she thought as she slowly shift her gaze from him.

" I see, Those two must really missed Japan so much, I just hope Nakuru-san would not let Spinel devour sweets.. That would be troublesome.." she said giggling from the thought, distracting her self from the awkwardness she feels.

" I hope so too.." he said as he gently hands her the plate full of butter cookies from the tray.

" Thanks.." she takes one and slowly takes a bite.

" Delicious.." she said looking at him.

" You surely are good at this, better than me.." she continued as she finishes the whole piece.

" I doubt that, You are far more excellent in this kind of field my _dear _Tomoyo.." he said giving emphasis to the word dear.  
She blushes.

And shrugs off the feeling from the word he just said.

" That's not true.." was her only reply as she saw him looking at her with his most amorous stares.

He slowly inch his way towards her, closing the gap within them.

She did not move, she just sat there looking at him.

" Tomoyo.." he called out almost like a whisper.

"H- Hai.." she replied hesitantly as she felt his warm breath just inches away from him.

" Did you missed me..?" he asked not looking away from her, with his most loving voice.

She saw him pleadingly waiting for her reply.

" Definitely.." she replied almost like cry to the word she just blurted out.

He suddenly smiled from the word he just heard from her.

He was pleased by the fact that at this moment their feelings are mutual.

They both missed each other.

As if waiting for something, she just stared at him.

He gently takes the cup from her hand, placing it down by the tray.

He once again looks at her, and gently takes one of her hands with his, while the other gently caressing her cheeks.

" Me too, I missed you.." he said looking at her, squeezing her hand.

Just by his gentle words she was being pulled towards him; she was delighted that he feels the same.

She can't think of any word that could answer his sudden statement.

And slowly like a blink of an eye, he lightly and gently caresses his lips to hers.

She closes her eyes, feeling the sudden contact he made.

At first the kiss was gentle, light and placid.

Not until he brush his tongue to her begging for access.

She obliged, slowly she opens her mouth to his.

She felt hot sensations throughout her system.

His kisses became hungrier, craving but loving.

It was just his kiss, but it's making Tomoyo's body melt and softens.

Both sensing hunger and thirst from both.

The feeling was absolutely irresistible.

It was like something began to explode inside their inner most desires.

Without hesitation or uneasiness Eriol made his move.

Gently, lovingly and adoringly he held her to an overflowing embrace.

Placing soft butterfly kisses to her jaw line, neck and shoulders which take his lovely lady in making pleasurable moans for him.

She was panting, gasping, breathing for air, she places both her hands to his neck, feeling the his silky hair, playing with her soft fingers.

Eriol was torturing her whole being so was her to him, sending electric shock-like sensations to both of their bodies.

Lovingly and overpowering her with his love.

He slowly lifts her up from the floor to the soft big violet velvet couch.

Not looking away from her seductive and now lustful filled stares.

She wants him as he wants her.

She missed him as he missed her.

She's longing for him as he is for her.

And from her gestures, she does not oppose everything that's happening now.

She unseals her self to his.

Eriol's desire for her grew rapidly, swiftly, hastily.

He looked at her with genuine and affectionate deep eyes, both of his hand gently placed at hers.

He came closer, inching him self enough to capture her soft lips with his own.

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes, widened by how he was yearning for her.

She blushed; she was in so much fervor.

She slowly closed her eyes and returned his kisses with her own desires for him.

One of her hands gradually moved its way to his shoulders, holding it tightly.

The other tangled in his bluish black hair, gently pulling it with desire.

He was now leaning on top of her, their legs were intertwined with each other.

He moves his head dipping on her neck placing his hot kisses with his tongue tracing its way downward.

She gasped by his sudden movement, arching her body to him and tenderly pulled his silky strands.

He groaned slightly, and trailed up to her neck leaving noticeable little marks.

He soothingly nibbles on her ears, Tomoyo softly moans as he gently blew his hot breath towards her ear, making her wiggle slightly beneath him.

Unconsciously as desire envelops her mind and body, she gently unbuttons his shirt, as she sights his torso she felt the urge to touch him.

Light kisses she would do, as she gives gentle touches to his bare chest.

He slowly move his way down her chest, sniffing the sugar vanilla scent of her, he let his lips trail kisses there.

They were both filled with desire and hunger coming from each other.

Passion, love and warmth they shared.

Both of them now in Eriol's room. (A/N: I don't know how they get there, but at least they are now in a much comfortable place than the living room..)

Both clinging in each others warmth and care.

Holding and hoping that fate would allow them to be together forever.

He held her close to him, letting his body's warmth envelop her.

He gently caresses her back with his touch.

She quietly listened to the beat of his heart from his chest. Feeling the care and love from him, overpowering her.

They were bare, but not cold.

Silence just filled the air.

It is as if as what the mouth could not speak the body would express, overflowing.

It was too good to be true.

They let the night take them, as slumber took them slowly and gently.

As they made the best out of the gift, fate has given them.

Once more, abundantly.

**4****th**** chapter ends here…**

**A/N: I am sorry if anyone didn't liked it, If I ever violated any of your feelings..**

**If I made you upset or anything..I am so sorry..**

**I know I am not a good writer, I suck..  
It was so frustrating, I am not able to picture out the things inside my mind…**

**Well at least I had this chapter end smoothly, I think…**

**I could feel your brows frowning on me… Your angry..**

***Bows head* GOMEN NASAI!**

**Watch out for the next one…**

**It is just 2 chapters away from the ending….! **

**At last….!**

**AIHSATAN ELLIMAC..**


	5. Too good to be true

**A/N: Hisashiburi minna.. It has been a very lonely day for me this past week.. I had so many thoughts in mind and was so lazy to even write it down literally on paper.. I had been so caught up imagining things or you can say 'day dreaming 'because of my stories..**

**I had read your reviews and was so overwhelmed about it, and it made me continue writing this chapter because of your support, kindly continue to give such warmth.. Though I humbly admit that my writing was not so great in comparison with a lot of wonderful people around here..**

**Still you all find time to at least browse and read my fics..You are all so kind to me.. and with that here's a treat for all of you..another chapter…**

**Hajime..!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of its characters; I am not making any profit from here. I am just a fan.**

**5****th**** chapter Title: Too good to be true.**

**Brief Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol are back in each other's arms. But it was just so good to be true, too good. Fate is testing them. There was an unexpected visit from a close friend. Will this affect there relationship? Read on!**

Tomorrow would mark Tomoyo and Eriol's second month in being together, finally once again. In the past weeks they spend almost everyday in each other's company.

Tomoyo would find time to drop by Eriol's house almost everyday. In weekends they would go on dates, watch movies, eat on some cozy restaurants and every thing normal lovers would do.

It was almost like a dream.

But it is the reality, they are together once again.

" Tomoyo-chan.." Sakura called cutting her cousin's silent reverie.

" Hai.." Tomoyo answered

" I am happy that you now back to your cheerful self, I guess love was the key after all.." Sakura said as she teases her now blushing adorable cousin.

" I am delighted too, because of that, never have I imagined that by feeling loved again would make me feel such overwhelming feeling.." Tomoyo replied, giggling.

" I would definitely second the motion to that.. It was surely evident from your face now.. Your as red as a tomato.." Sakura answered, giggling as well.

Meanwhile, at Tomoeda elementary school.

Eriol has just finished her lesson plan for the coming week.

Being a teacher was truly a busy profession that requires not just physical ability but mental as well.

Strenuous as it seems, it makes Eriol's life fulfilled.

Being surrounded by such adorable youngsters, in addition with his now satisfied heart he cannot ask for more.

He was indeed a blessed man.

As he takes one of his few coffee breaks, he settled literally for one.

He comfortably leans on a wall from the hallway glancing to the window as he carefully sips his cup of warm black coffee from the convenient vending machine.

A few of the students was busy playing at the field as a few were walking happily on the grounds.

A wonderful school life.

His silent trance was suddenly disturbed by a gentle pat on his shoulder.

He glances at his sudden companion.

"Terada-sensei.." he greeted.

"Hiiragizawa-sensei.." Terada sensei replied.

" Hiiragizawa is fine for me sensei.." he answered as he was slightly became shy at his former sensei's greeting.

" It is appropriate for me to address you with such greeting, Now that you truly are indeed can be called as one.."

" Sensei, Thank you.." He answered grateful by his former sensei's words.

"We should be the one to say that, You were truly a great help to us.. Indeed your dedication to such profession was astounding.." Terada sensei added, looking at his former student who was now evidently feeling shy by his words.

" I'm honored by such word, I'm truly overwhelmed.." He replied as he humbly smiled to his former educator now co teacher.

" Keep it up.." Terada sensei answered as he simply pat Eriol congratulating him.

" But sensei, I am still aware that such happiness that I am feeling now would come to it's end soon.." Eriol said.

" I know.. and I am sadden by that.. Has it arrived?" Terada sensei inquired.

" I am expecting it soon.." Eriol answered.

5:00 p.m. Cherry blossom cake shop.

A Claire de Lune tone was heard.

" Hello, Eriol.." she answered.

" Hai, I'll be there.. See you there.." she continued as she gently hang up.

" I assume that both you and Eriol are going to have a date again this evening..?" Sakura asked.

She just giggled, blushing again by her cousin's inquiry.

" No, we will just gonna have a nice dinner in his house.. I am aware that lately he is busy will school work.. I would not want to bother him further more.." she replied.

" How sweet.." Sakura said making her cousin blush more.

They agreed to meet at the famous penguin park.

He arrived first, and moments later she came.

"I am sorry I was a bit late,," she greeted as she slowly approach him, kissing him on the cheeks.

" I just got here.. Let's go.." he replied as he gently grabs her hand.

It had been a habit for them to once in a while have a small walk every time they would go to his manor.

They just take their time, making small gentle strides.

They were just silent the entire time, contented by just being side by side, hand in hand.

They arrived to their destination just in time for supper.

Eriol simply gave a single knock on the large wooden frame of his manor's front door.

A single unlocking sound was heard.

And little by little, gently the door swung open.

And both Eriol and Tomoyo were greeted by a sudden familiar and unexpected figure.

" Konnichiwa, It's been a long time.."

" Kaho.." Eriol replied, aghast.

Tomoyo just stayed silent, looking at the red headed figure that has conquered her sight.

'What's the meaning of this..?' she thought.

…..**Tsuzuku**!

**A/N: I gave a cliff hanger in the end, and some mystery in which will be answered in the later chapter..**

**And I guess this chapter was a bit short..**

**I hope everyone liked it…**

**Thank you for reading and kindly give reviews..**

**Your responses and feedbacks are a big help for me…**

**ARigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Love,**

**AIHSATAN ELLIMAC**


	6. Unwavering Resolve

**A/N: I'm really inspired now to write this chapter.. I am washing the dishes and suddenly a certain idea came to my mind and now I am writing it…**

**Hope everyone would read this, thank you..**

**Disclaimer: All hail to Clamp.**

**6****th**** Chapter Title: Unwavering Resolve**

**Brief summary: Kaho came, Tomoyo was stunned not just by her presence but because of an unexpected letter, What will he choose? Read on!**

"Kaho..!"

Both Eriol and Tomoyo were greeted by the stunning red haired priestess.

It was definitely unexpected, especially for Tomoyo.

"Both of you were really shock to see me.." Kaho said as she slowly cut a piece from her grilled steak.

"Who would not be..? I mean you didn't even inform me that you are coming. We could've picked you up from the airport." Eriol quickly replied as she eyed the priestess, still stunned by her presence.

"You know how I love surprises, but speaking of it I was the one who was really surprised.."Kaho replied gazing at the couple in front her.

"You never told me that both of you are together.." she continued.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol a bit confused.

'He never told her..' Tomoyo thought.

"I informed you that I will strive to get us back together.." Eriol answered.

"Yes, you did. But I never thought that you succeeded." Kaho replied smiling.

"Congratulations, I am happy for the both of you.." she continued.

"I am grateful.."Eriol replied as he gently grabs Tomoyo's hand, squeezing it firmly while gazing at her, smiling.

The whole dinner was good, thanks to the superb cooking skills of Eriol with the help of Tomoyo.

After the dinner the three settled for a warm cup of tea.

Tomoyo and Eriol closely seated on the love seat and Kaho on the wooden velvet covered one.

Tomoyo just remained still and silent as the two close friends continued their talk.

She just silently stirs her tea cup with her silver spoon.

"What brings you here in Tomoeda..?" Eriol inquired.

"I will attend a 3-day convention here with some of my close acquaintances, It will start tomorrow.." Kaho answered.

"How's your work in England..?" he asked.

"Just the same, it was fun going to places, travelling and researching. It was a lot of learning.." Kaho replied enthusiastically.

"Oh, before I forgot, Professor Spencer requested me to give this to you." Kaho said as she handed Eriol a sealed envelop from her coat.

Eriol gently held the letter while examining it.

It was sealed with a Cambridge University impress.

Tomoyo eyed the letter from his hand, curious on what its content.

He opens it eagerly but gently.

"Who is Professor Spencer..?" Tomoyo asked almost like a whisper on his ear.

"He is a close friend of mine; He had helped me during some researches that I had done back from England. He is a great professor in Cambridge. I wonder what he wants to tell me.." Eriol replied as he gently unfolded the letter to read.

Eriol was left dumbfounded as Tomoyo was almost stunned by its contents as they both read it.

"They had approved my application.."He said.

"For my master's, I requested an application to Cambridge for the next semester and says here that they had approved it.." he continued as his eyes still gazing on the paper.

"Professor informed me about your approval and wants me to personally deliver it to you. I am happy for you.. Great job.." Kaho replied.

The grand father clock strikes, 8:00 p.m.

"I had to go.." Kaho said as she stands up, carefully putting her coat.

"I had lots of things to do.." she continued as she slowly trails towards the front door.

"You can stay here for tonight, right Eriol..?" Tomoyo said as she followed Kaho while Eriol was behind her.

"Yes, It's late and It would be a great idea for you to stay here.." Eriol replied.

"I would loved to but I can't, I had to decline your wonderful offer..Thank you for that wonderful dinner. Bye.." Kaho simply replied as she exits the front door.

The couple bid their farewell. And as the door gently shuts Tomoyo speaks.

"I am truly happy for you.. With all my heart I am congratulating you.." she said as she gently gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you.." Eriol replied as he held Tomoyo's hand kissing it tenderly.

Tomoyo slowly pulls away from his grasp and turns away from him.

"So.. You are gonna go back to England.." she stated hesitantly.

"Actually I am still not sure if I will, I mean for now.." he replied as he slowly come towards her sensing something from her.

" Why are you hesitating?, You had worked hard for it.. You must go, And next semester it is.." she quickly replied as she slowly steps away from his reach.

"But Tomoyo I-.." he said while walking towards her but was cut off by her as she turns her gazes to look at him.

"I am fine, Eriol. Please just go… This is your dream.." she said smiling determined to not let him sense her sadness.

He just remains silent. Looking at her, unsure to what would be the proper reply to her.

"It is because of me that is why you're hesitating, right?"

"Tomoyo.." he whispered.

"Oh Eriol.. I am fine, Go. You don't need to mind me. I'll wait for you.."

"I mean we both had five years of separation and why not three.. It is shorter.." she continued as she held his cheeks with both hands, controlling her emotions.

Evident that she is truly sadden by it.

"Please for me, Do it for me.." she said as slowly she inch her way to him, closing the space between them. Looking at him, smiling.

He was aware of how she tried to hide her sadness to him, but as she try harder it made it easier for him to notice it.

He never said anything; he can't say the words that would make her sad.

He just held her close, embracing her, enveloping her with his love.

Three years, though shorter still it is long and lengthy.

Their relationship has just barely started and now they had to be separated, because of his dream.

It would be a torture to his heart.

She just smile to him, though teary eyed she remain happy in his eyes.

She was in the verge of crying.

He gave her a brief and chaste kiss.

He can't stand her crying because of him, again.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of Tomoyo's phone.

She gently breaks their embrace and walks towards her pouch bag.

She held the phone and looks at the caller.

It was her mother, she answers.

"Mother.."

"I see.." she looks at Eriol who was now closely behind her.

"It's okay.."

"I'll be there, don't worry.."

"Hai..See you then.." she ended as she presses the cancel button.

She puts back the phone into the bag.

"I need to go, I'm afraid I can't stay overnight.."

"Mother needs me.." she continued as she looks at him.

"I'll drive you there.." he instantly initiated.

"I'm afraid you can't as well, some one's gonna pick me up.." she quickly answered as they heard a knock from his door.

"And there it is.." she continued as she slowly walks toward the door while putting on her coat.

He opens the door and was greeted by a few black suit dressed lady body guards.

" I'll see you tomorrow.." Tomoyo said as she gave Eriol a good bye kiss.

"hai.. Good night." he replied, looking at her as she strides towards the gate to a waiting car.

As the car drove he slowly goes inside, locking the door.

He gently leans to it, while giving out a deep unsatisfied sigh.

"Master.." a black colored plush like figure called out as it slowly fly towards him.

"I am okay, Spinel.. Don't worry.." he replied.

She silently sat on the back seat, eyeing the view outside the window.

She can't believe it was happening, not now.

Her happiness was cut short, so soon.

"Eriol.." she whispered as tears escape her now crying eyes.

…**.Tsuzuku!**

**A/N: And that's it.. My 6****th**** chapter, I'm quite hesitant about this but still I tried.**

**The couple are now experiencing difficulties..**

**What would they do..?**

**I don't know, I am not sure..**

**Tell me what would be the appropriate next chapter for this..**

**Click the review button for suggestions..**

**Thank you..**

**Love Love Love..**

**AihsataN_ELLimac**


End file.
